Big News
by KandiKitty
Summary: Tambry has been holding something back from her girlfriend, Wendy, and can't take it anymore. One-Shot


**I thought it would be fun to write these two a little different than I would usually, but a good friend of mine inspired me to do it so please enjoy my lovely little kittens!**

 **I Do Not Own**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

We were sitting on her sofa, she had her phone out with her hair tucked behind her ear. It was something to behold. Tambry's brown eyes were boring into the screen as she read something that took her interest.

"Hey." I said softly doing my best to disturb her the least amount.

"Hm?" I swear I could feel those constants vibrate through my veins straight to my heart.

"I'm glad you're here." I smiled stretching my arm along the back of the couch rubbing small circles on her neck.

She stopped scrolling letting that intense gaze fall on me "Hun you're in my house, I should be saying that to you." She leaned in slowly placing a soft kiss on my lips. I don't know if she knew the implications behind my words but it truly didn't matter at this point. I kissed her again tracing her jaw with gentle finger tips. She wasn't one for physical affection so every touch was special to me.

"Wendy..." She breathed, pulling away slightly her cheeks flush and eyes brimming with tears.

"Woa what's wrong, sweetheart?" I put more space between us taking in the whole of her body language. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked with caution.

"No no... It's just I've been meaning to tell you something and I don't want you to leave me because of it. I really enjoy spending time with you and dating you and I don't want it to end..." The tears were flowing freely as her voice grew more panicked.

"Slow down, darlin. I'm not going anywhere. There isn't anything you could tell me that would make me leave you. Unless you like told me to leave." I pulled on a teasing smile hoping to lighten the tension. Seeing my attempts work a bit since she rolled her eyes.

"I'm...asexual." She muttered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Asexual? Okay cool!...What does that mean?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"It means I don't have sexual urges or like the idea of sexual anything really..." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Geez and her I thought you were dying." I kicked my feet up on the table while resting my hands behind my head.

"I understand your- wait what?" She started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look darlin, I don't care weather you are straight gay bi asexual whatever. I only care that you like me and like being with me. Sex is just a thing that happens. Since you don't like it, it's a thing that'll never happen and honestly I'm okay with that. Everyone thinks it's the 'ultimate expression of love' I think that's the most idiotic statement. The ultimate expression of love is... Is when you what to sleep but stay awake cuz I'm an insomniac, or when I cook like shit but you still eat it with a smile. Love isn't physical, though I do love your kisses and cuddles, it's inside me when I look at you." I was looking at the ceiling at this point letting all the words out like a water fall.

"Did you just say you love me?"

I froze my mind was racing. We haven't said that yet. I don't want to ruin this with that. I was just trying to make her feel better. Do I love her? Yeah probably, I've never been in love before so this could really be that since I've never felt like this "Uh... If you wanted me to..?" I could feel how flush my face was getting.

"Look at me Wendy." It was a demand.

I turned my head slowly preparing for the worst. Yet I was meet with a bright smile and a chaste kiss to my forehead. "You dork. I love you too." Tambry scooted closer to me and returned to her phone.

"5 months 16 days." I mutter laying my arm behind her as to not get in her way of drawing.

"What?" She questioned not looking up from the page.

"That's how long I've been waiting to say it. I love you Tambers. Weather that means I get you for the rest of my life, the rest of the year or even just the rest of today. I'm very happy I am yours and that I get to spend these mundane moments with you."

Once again she stopped scrolling but didn't look at me this time. "I never knew I was dating a sappy romantic." I felt the giggle tickle my skin.

"I never was one until now." I chuckled kissing her shoulder before getting up. "Would you like some coffee"

"That would be lovely." I heard the taps of her text as I entered the kitchen.

I wouldn't have believed my life, or at least the last 6 months of it, would turn out so amazing. Of course we have our bad days like all couples-we fight over stupid things, and get annoyed with each other's habits. However these moments where it is just her and I, the moments when nothing is happening but everything is. Those out weigh the bad moments by tenfold.

I pour the hot liquid into a cup, drop in a spoonful of sugar and a splash of creamer. Today is a day I will remember for a very long time.


End file.
